Alone With A Braided Baka
by blacktears
Summary: Part One: Duo's Tale (aka Why Duo Can Eat So Much And Not Gain An Ounce)


Disclaimer:...... ....... .................. ..... ........... . (Written in Trowa's native language of ...)   
Note: I was bored, and wanted to do something humorous. Problem is, humor hasn't been my forte recently (i keep getting darker and darker...:::sigh:::). And so I spit this little thing out.....reveiw. Um, this is just the beginning, I think......Sorry 'bout spelling and stuff (no spell check on this program, and I don't feel like going over this. Live with it).   
  
  


**Alone With A Braided Baka**

  
  
Once upon a time after a particularly bad battle against Oz soldiers and their new mobile suits, Wing Zero and Deathscythe leave the battleground battered and damaged-in fact, they only make it partway back to the safehouse before simultainiously falling from the sky into some remote part of the woods, crushing several innocent trees. And so our story begins.......   
  


~*~   
Part One: Duo's Tale   
or.......   
Why Duo Can Eat So Much And Not Gain An Ounce 

  
  
Heero sat on Wing Zero, tapping away on his laptop, a scowl on his face. Not far from him was Deathscythe, "face" down, while it's pilot lay on the ground, glaring up at the blue sky.   
  
Heero wrote out a few more sentences before sending the message out. He sighed, and shut the laptop off. It was so quiet-even with Duo around-that heero loathed to break the silence, but he felt that the other pilot ought to know what was going on. "I sent off a message to the others," he announced, catching the braided boy's attention. "They should reciev it as soon as they're done with their own mission." His scowl deepened. He hated having to rely on someone else to ~rescue~ him, but in this instance, there was little option.   
  
Duo sighed, without moving in any other way. "I guess we just have to wait then,"   
  
"Hn." Heero said, lying back on his own Gundam.   
  
"Hey," Duo's head turned to look at the Perfect Soldier. "Do you know what time it is?"   
  
"No." Heero could, of course, find out-find out without too much trouble. There was a clock in the cocpit of Wing Zero, and he doubted that the Gundam was so badly damaged that the CLOCK didn't work, but he had no intentions of moving to find something so trivial out.   
  
"Hmmm...." Heero heard Duo saying to himself. "I wonder if theres anything to eat around here....Hey Heero!" Heero rolled his eyes. He did not want to hear this baka just then-he knew it was a mistake to say anything. "Heero!" Duo repeated, waiting for a reply as he rolled over onto his stomach, looking at where Zero's pilot lay. He took a deep breath, ready to bellow the other pilot's name on the top of his lungs when Heero grunted. Taking that as a response, Duo grinned.   
  
"Do you think there's any food around here?" Duo asked. Heero grunted again. "Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"   
  
Heero sighed, closing his eyes. "Baka." he muttered. "It doesn't matter, Duo, I'm sure you can survive a day or two without feeding that black hole you call your stomach."   
  
Even with his eyes closed, Heero was aware of Duo's eyes widening in horror. "A DAY or TWO?!" Deathscythe's pilot bellowed. "No!!!! I'll loose my skinny figure if I don't eat!"   
  
That caused Heero to open his eyes, and raise an eyebrow. "Huh?" he grunted, demanding an explanation of Duo's odd little statement. It was probably just another immature tidbit that meant nothing and was said only to grab attention, but he was curious and there wasn't anything better to do anyhow.   
  
"Er..." Duo said. Heero glanced at him sharply. "Well, ya see," Duo started awkwardly. "I kinda had this experiment done on me, to get a little extra cash, ya know?" Heero didn't know, but he didn't say anything either. "Well, the quacks made it so the more I ate, the skinnier I'd get-ultimate dieter's friend." He flashed one of his lopsided grins, but Heero just continued to look at him oddly. "Welll...." he repeated the word for the third time in that paragraph. "Um....the side effect-aside from a HELLUVA rash for about a month, was that if I DON'T eat, I GAIN weight."   
  
Heero grunted, not believing it. "Must've been a fat kid," he muttered under his breath, knowing that Duo never had enough to eat as a child.   
  
"I heard that!" Duo shouted. Heero grunted. "Besides," Shinigami continued, his voice getting on Heero's nerves. "I had this done just before I came to earth," he blushed, but Heero didn't see it. "Not even the Doc knew..."   
  
Heero considered telling Duo what a baka he was-having someone work on him while preparing for Opperation Meteor, he could have messed the entire mission up, but decided not to since he knew it would be a waste of breath. Duo wouldn't listen anyway-he rarely did.   
  
"So you see," The braided baka was still babbling. "I HAVE to eat-so do you think theres anything around?" He beamed cheerfully at the Japanese boy.   
  
"Hn." Heero closed his eyes again. "Theres probably something edible in the woods-don't get lost and be careful what you eat though. It would be a shame to lose one of the Gundams for all practical purposes."   
  
"aww," Duo said, hopping to his feet. "You just like me and won't admit it," he flashed another grin and departed into the woods.   
  
Heero looked at the other pilot's retreating back, the braid swinging across it, and considered repairing Zero with parts from Deathscythe, but decided against it. Twice would be too much for Duo, he thought-besides, he didn't have any tools, and the damage to both Gundams was rather extensive.   
  
He grunted and closed his eyes. If there was nothing better to do, perhaps he would just go to sleep....   
  
  
  
Hmmmm....since this leaves off like it does, I have written more. HowEVER....I will not post it until I know what people think of this. So REVIEW!


End file.
